I'd Fill That Vacancy
by kmmi95
Summary: A THE WANTED FIC, follow Hayley, a small village girl, who falls in love with a boy most girls would kill for, a romantic little story I wrote NATHAN AND HAYLEY
1. Chapter 1

"Max I swear to god if you do not get off my ears you are getting kicked out of this car." Said Nathan who was getting sick of the bald mans hands touching his ears.  
>"Aw is iddy bitty Nathan getting freaked out?" Said Tom in a childish voice.<br>"You know I think he could be." Replied Max  
>"Well that means one thing then." Said Tom, both men got evil smiles before diving on the younger member pulling at his ears.<br>"We gonna help?" Jay asked Siva who was texting, Siva looked up at the teen getting tormented  
>"Na, just leave them to it, it will be worse if we pull them off." Said the Irish member before he went back to his texting while curly haired Jay looked on, not knowing whether to laugh or feel sorry for Nathan. They did pick on him a lot but Nathan normally gave as good as he got so it ended quite fairly.<p>

After a few minutes Tom and Max got up from Nathan who had curled himself into a ball with his arms over his head to try and stop the two from getting to his ears. After realising the two had left him alone, he sat up before his phone tinged telling him he had a text, he got out his phone and saw it was a mention from Tom on facebook about his ears, he replied a sarcastic comment about that if Jayne wouldn't kill him for it Nathan would throw him out, after a gap of about thirty seconds their phones both sounded with two comments that had gone on the bottom, one from a Taylor saying that she would hunt Nathan down if he killed Tom with a winky face at the end underneath was a comment from a Hayley saying "Hope your okay Nathan and Tay you may be my best friend but still." Nathan wondering about this girl Hayley clicked on her name to have a look at her profile picture and what he saw took his breath away. Hayley was beautiful, she had long dark hair that was straight in the picture with a slight wave to it, big hazel eyes that looked friendly and were lit up with humour, and her plump pink lips were shaped into a smile. She looked short in comparison to the other girl who was stood next to her. The other girl was pretty but Nathan didn't think was as pretty as Hayley. He looked at the bottom of the picture to see that the other girl with Hayley was Taylor, the other girl that had commented on their facebook post.

"What ya looking at Nathan?" Tom asked him after noticing the teen looking at his phone for a while.  
>"You know those girls that have just commented on our post?"<br>"Yeah, what about them?" said Tom wondering where this was going  
>"Just look at them." Nathan passed his phone over to Tom that looked at the picture.<br>"Wow that Taylor is lush." Tom replied quietly, handing the phone back to Nathan  
>"Yeah so is Hayley." Nathan said, looking at the picture again. Nathan crossed off her picture and turned to face the window, he looked out the left side of the car, as they were in the right hand lane and watched people in their cars. All of a sudden Nathan shouted,<br>"Driver slow down a little bit and Tom quickly come here!" Tom dived next to Nathan.  
>"What?"<br>"Isn't that Taylor?"  
>"Oh my god, yeah it is!" That's all Nathan needed as he wound down the window.<br>"Taylor, Hayley!" He shouted to the other car. The girls turned round  
>"Nathan! Hey!" They shouted Nathan smiled,<br>"Pull over at the next lay by!" He shouted back, the girls nodded and Nathan smiled at them again before shutting the window and turning back round.  
>"Driver pull over at the next lay by and follow that Black mini Please?" Nathan asked, the driver nodded. Nathan faced the boys, all were staring at him.<br>"What?" He asked them.  
>"Someone is going to get killed off Jayne for making us late and it going to be you." Siva said to Nathan. Nathan just shrugged it will be well worth it he thought, as the car they were in slowed to a stop in the lay by.<p>

Hey guys, thanks for reading just to let you know that you can follow me on twitter at KimSykes_TW_TT, and that if you like reading The Wanted stories I have another up called A little bit of lightening if you could check that out it would be amazing xxx


	2. Chapter 2

While the lads told Nathan that if Jayne screamed at them for being late they were blaming him, Hayley and Taylor were nervous.  
>"What the heck do we say?" Taylor asked Hayley while she was driving; she flicked her eyes to the side view mirrors to make sure the car holding the boys was still behind her.<br>"Honestly I have no idea, just don't babble, we don't need them thinking that we are like brain dead or something." Taylor laughed at her best friend.  
>"Yeah that would go down well." She said smiling.<br>"Well at least we look okay, imagine if we had been in baggy sweats and stuff?" Said Hayley, Taylor laughed half heartedly as she looked at what she had on, black skinny jeans, grey military boots and a white vest top, with her dog tags round her neck, her hair was down and her fringe was right she checked in the mirror.  
>"Tay, you look fine stop worrying, god you think we were fans or something." They managed to hold their laughter in for about 30 seconds before they both burst out laughing.<p>

"Yeah I mean honestly it's not like we have them on twitter, facebook, watch the flips, get the mailer..." Said Hayley  
>"Yeah yeah I get the idea we are total fan girls I know." Taylor cut her off. Taylor spotted a lay by and slowed down to turn into it.<br>"Anyway you talk to Tom on facebook inbox Tay, he kinda knows who you are." Hayley said as they pulled into the lay-by, the lads were a few cars behind them but had seen they had stopped.  
>"Yeah there is a difference, a big difference between talking to him on facebook and then talking to him face to face Hayley."<br>"He mentioned you in his twit cam." Hayley added.  
>"Hey that will start conversation won't it? Hey my names Taylor, you inbox me on facebook sometimes and you once told me I was a cheeky bitch when you were on twit cam cause I said you needed a whore as a girlfriend." Hayley laughed at her friend.<br>"I always said you flirted differently to everyone else Tay." Taylor glared.  
>"Take that back." Taylor said walking towards Hayley.<br>"Emm no." Hayley said, Taylor starting running after her so Hayley ran round the car. They were so busy chasing each other that they didn't spot the boys pulling in behind them, until they heard a very broad Bolton accent turn round and say  
>"Mint, Bitch fight, think that they will take their clothes off?" Both Hayley and Taylor stopped and turned to look at Tom, their eyes flicked back to each other before Taylor said,<br>"Yeah Tom totally you lot take yours off first." She said with a wink.

As Tom pulled his top off and threw it at Taylor the rest of the boys smiled, they knew this would definitely be one fan meet that they would not forget.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on then!" Tom shouted, the girls look puzzled before Jay explained.  
>"If you don't get people will see we and others will stop and we could do without that."<br>"Also you wouldn't be able to spend a lot of time talking to us." Threw in Siva. The girls made their way into the van the boys were sat in, Taylor sat down between Tom and Max and instantly started talking to them, Hayley sat in-between Jay and Nathan, she was nervous. These boys were beautiful they all were, every single inch of them was lovely and here she was an ugly girl from a little village. It was like sitting a duck with a swan. Taylor who could see her friend was trapped inside her own thoughts and kicked her foot lightly, making Hayley jump back into reality, and panic.  
>"Hey I'm Hayley I love your music, can I do one thing?" Nathan replied saying that she could depending what it was, Taylor who knew exactly what was going on, was in silent fits of laughter, Tom was looking at her like she had gone insane, but Taylor didn't care she bet that he would be laughing in a minute.<br>"Can I run my hand though your hair? I know it sounds weird but it looks so soft and fab." He nodded, and she ran hand though his hair. "Wow that is really soft." She said quietly Taylor burst out laughing; Tom still was looking at her like she had gone nuts.  
>"Well that has never happened before." Said Nathan, Tom thinking of that sentence in a completely different context also burst out laughing, Taylor must have been thinking on the same wave length as she started to laugh harder, crying with the laughter that was shaking her frame. While the lads and Hayley just stared on at the two who were completely creased with laughter, Taylor managed to dip her head forward onto Tom's chest while his arm somehow ended up around her shoulder. When they had calmed down, Hayley just raised her eyebrows at that fact that Tom Parkers hand was round Taylor shoulders. Taylor just smiled sweetly at her best friend and then carried on her conversation with Tom and Max, about the most random things.<p>

Meanwhile Hayley was talking to the rest of the boys about why she had felt Nathans hair.  
>"I know it's weird but ever since I saw his hair, kind of fall over his eyes in the all time low video I decided that if I ever met him I would touch his hair." Nathan laughed at her.<br>"Well I am happy I helped you out with that." He smiled at her  
>"so did you guys got to the tour then?" Jay asked<br>"yeah, Newcastle 30th of March." Hayley said a goofy grin on her face, it always seem to sneak onto her face when she thought of the tour.  
>"That was the gig where Tom's trousers popped right?" Said Max<br>"Trust you to remember it by that, but yeah that was it." Hayley said  
>"Wait so it was you who tweeted me later?" Asked Tom turning to Taylor. Taylor blushed knowing where this was going.<br>"Tweeted you what Tom?" She asked.  
>"If I remember right it was, 'your trousers were loosening themselves on stage Thomas, dropping them would have been good.'" Taylor couldn't speak, so Tom carried on.<br>"Hey trust me I would have knowing you were watching but management would have had a fit, and the other lads would have dropped them as well."  
>"Well I think you definitely should have dropped them then." Hayley said without really thinking. The boys laughed at her,<br>"well no one would have been able to deal with that amount of sexy on display and murder charges would put the album release date back a bit." Nathan said.  
>"Or in your case that amount of ugly." Said Max to Nathan, as the boys, Hayley and Taylor were laughing there was a ringing coming from Jay's pocket. He picked up the phone and mouthed the words Management before leaning towards the window away from the group slightly as to not let Jayne know where they were. Although by the sounds of what Taylor and Hayley could make out Jayne was not best pleased.<br>"So?" Asked Tom after Jay had put the phone back in his pocket,  
>"That was Jayne, Nathan you are going to get your head ripped off!" said Jay. The girls stood up and made their way out of the van.<br>"Sorry guys, you shouldn't have gotten in trouble because of us." Said Hayley looking at the floor hating to think of Nathan getting wrong because of them.  
>"Hey" Nathan said putting his finger under her chin and lifting it up so she had to look at him. "It was my idea to stop not yours, so it is my fault, I knew as soon as I asked you to pull over I was going to get wrong for it. But you know what?"<br>"What?" Hayley asked him.  
>"It was well worth it, we had a conversation I don't think you understand how weird it is to be around fans that aren't fainting or crying and anyway you and Taylor are amazing, it was well worth getting wrong just to meet you." Hayley blushed; Nathan dropped his hand from her chin and went to get his phone from his pocket.<br>"You got your phone on you?" he asked her.  
>"Yeah, why?" She replied.<br>"Because I would like to keep in touch with you that are all, could I have your number please?"  
>Hayley nodded and the two exchanged numbers.<p>

While Hayley and Nathan were doing that Tom and Taylor were doing mostly the same thing, they gave each other there numbers.  
>"Come on guys, I don't want to go anymore than you but we have to go." Said Siva.<br>The rest of the guys knew he was right. Jay hugged Hayley and told her that he would add her on his real facebook account when he got home, Tom slapped Taylor ass lightly making her jump before hugging her and telling her to keep in touch with him as long as the texts weren't too dirty, the rest of the lads got into the van apart from Nathan who had moved over to Hayley again.  
>"Text me okay?" She nodded, Nathan bend down to kiss her cheek lightly before he too turned and ran into the van.<br>"See you soon girls!" Shouted the boys from the van just as the door closed and the van pulled out of the lay by. Leaving Taylor and Hayley stood there all alone. 


	4. Chapter 4

Taylor and Hayley got back into the Black mini and they too left the lay by, joking and laughing as they drove about the fact that two of the fittest boys in the music industry had just given them their numbers. They walked round Tesco's with a smile on their face that simply would not fade, and it stayed there until they were laid in their beds. As Hayley was lay in bed the lights off watching TV on her 32" flat screen her phone sounded with a text message. She picked it up and opened it, 

Hey, how u doing? Traumatised after meeting us crazies? Nathan

She text him back that she was fine and she had met much more crazy people and asked him how he was and how wrong he got. They text each other all night, until Hayley finally fell asleep holding her phone in her hand.

This is the way it stayed for weeks, Hayley would get in from school and while she was revising for her final exam's she would Text Nathan and most of the time Inbox Jay or text him after he had sent her his number. Taylor also had grown really close to Tom. The two best friends kept the fact that they were so close to The Wanted to themselves though, why should they tell all the other girls that they were best friends with members of an international pop group? It would create more stress than they needed and with their final exams coming up in a couple of weeks they certainly did not need any more stress.

It was about a week after their exams when Nathan text Hayley saying that the boys would be back in Newcastle for something and that they wanted to see them. Hayley told Taylor that the boys wanted to see the both then after talking to Taylor about it they agreed that they would go, Taylor and Hayley by now had a number for every member of The Wanted saved into their phones, so as Hayley text Nathan, Taylor text Tom and the date was set, the boys would be there in three days time.

Throughout the time they had been apart, Nathan had fallen hard for Hayley, she was so funny and loving that one of the main reasons he wanted to see his raven hair beauty was that he wanted her to be his, He was going to ask her to be his girlfriend. He was sat thinking about this on the way to Newcastle from their home in London. Jay who had noticed Nathan was being quiet and was looking out of the window turned towards Nathan and said  
>"What's up mate?" Nathan startled turned quickly round<br>"Nothing." Jay just raised his eyebrows by now all the guys were looking at him in a way that made him feel like he was being interrogated. "Nothing big okay, I'm just wondering how to do something." Nathan said.  
>"You're going to ask her out right?" Said Jay a knowing smile on his face.<br>"Yeah, how did you guess?" Nathan asked him.  
>"It was just a matter of time, ever since you started texting her it has been well Hayley said that and she did this, it was going to happen we all knew it."<br>"And if it makes you feel any better I'm going to ask Taylor the same thing mate." Said Tom. Nathan smiled and then turned back to the window and his thoughts.

After arriving at Newcastle the boys went to their hotel to drop their stuff off before going to collect the girls. Nathan walked down the corridor after unpacking, making his way towards Jay's room. He knocked,  
>"Come in." Said Jay though the door and Nathan pushed the door open.<br>"Hey Nathan."  
>"Hey I just wanted to ask you something, is that okay?" Nathan asked Jay, Jay put the top away he was holding before turning to sit with Nathan on the bed.<br>"Yeah, shoot." Said Jay, Nathan took a deep breath.  
>"Have you ever asked anyone out before?"<br>"Yeah, why?" Nathan looked at the floor, unable to voice his thoughts  
>"Oh, you haven't have you?" Jay said realising<br>"no." Nathan said quietly  
>"Just be truthful and wait until you are somewhere quiet and just tell her how you feel, that's all you can do." Nathan nodded, Jay rubbed his shoulder lightly, "Now come on we have to go." They both stood up.<br>"Oh Jay?" Nathan asked  
>"Yeah?"<br>"can you not mention this please? I don't need Tom taking the mick that's all."  
>"Yeah of cause mate." Jay said a smile on his face; he knew that Tom would never let it drop<br>"Thanks." And with that both boys made their way towards the van.


	5. Chapter 5

Hayley was stood in front of her mirror, she had tried on outfit after outfit before finding one that she wanted to wear, the weather outside was warm so she had chosen black skinny jeans, a light pink vest top with small jewels around the neck line and her black ballet flats, her hair was in a bun, and she had black earrings in, she had little make-up on, mascara, and eyeliner to define her eyes and lip-gloss to give her lips a bit of shine, not that Hayley ever really wore much make-up anyway. As she stood and stared at herself in the full length mirror she noticed again how much less pretty she was than Taylor or anyone else for that matter. Before she could dwell on it anymore, her phone chimed letting her know she had a text from Nathan,

Hey just about to leave from Taylors to pick you up, what's your postcode?

She text him back and went downstairs, after picking up her little black bag. The fact her family was out was a blessing in itself that was the one part of her life Hayley hoped to keep a secret from Nathan for as long as she could. While was she was putting away the odd cup that had been left out she thought about Nathan and how nice it would be to have a day of freedom, not having to be back for a certain time as she nearly always have to at the moment. As she closed the cupboard door she heard a knock, she picked up her bag from the living room couch and ran to the door and threw it open.  
>"Hey, by the way you opened that door you would think you wanted to see me or something?" Nathan said a smile on his face and a cheeky glint in his eyes.<br>"No I was waiting for someone else, this really good looking friend I have that's in a band. Oh well looks like I'm stuck with you." She said before winking and stepping out of her door, turning round and locking it then following Nathan into the Van. As she stepped into it, she was grabbed by a pair of arms and pulled to sit next to someone.  
>"Hayley!" Jay said loudly before hugging her.<br>"Hey Jay." She said back a grin on her face as she wound her arms round him.  
>"Hey guys, Taylor." She voiced as she looked at everyone else, they responded with a chorus of Hey and Hellos before than van went quiet. Nathan got back into the van and sat next to Hayley. Who had a grin on her face,<br>"So how's life been for my favourite international pop stars, and then there's you lot of course?" She said still grinning.  
>"Oh we've been good, been getting sick of hearing about you and Taylor from Tom, Nathan and Bird but apart from that it's all been good." Said Max<br>"You guys been talking about us have you?" Said Taylor  
>"Yeah about how much we think you are evil stalkers waiting for an opportune moment to kidnap us all."<br>"Well..." Taylor said, "I can't say the thoughts haven't crossed my mind, Tom Parker with whips and chains." Tom laughed  
>"Now is not the time for one of your daydreams Taylor." Hayley said in a pretend mothering tone.<br>"Well what else am I supposed to do during two back to back hours of physics?" Taylor asked.  
>"Emm Learn?" Hayley responded<br>"Yeah just like you do, oh wait no you text Nathan under the table." Taylor said. The lads all laughed  
>"well the exams are sat now but if we fail we can always blame these two right?"<br>"Yeah, just the results and prom to go and we will be out of here." Said Taylor.  
>"Wait, prom?" Tom said, Taylor nodded<br>"Who's your dates?" Nathan asked  
>"We haven't got one, either of us, we were just gonna dance together like the loners we are." Taylor said looking slightly regretful.<br>"What no one match up to me?" Tom said  
>"no one is as god damn cocky!" Taylor said the boys laughed.<br>"Well maybe I have good right to be cocky." Taylor just rolled her eyes.  
>"Guys?" said Hayley<br>"Yeah," said Siva.  
>"Where are we going?" Asked Hayley, just realising that she had no idea where they were headed<br>"Yeah where are we going?" Asked Taylor  
>"Well you find out soon." Said Jay his eyes twinkling.<br>"Will there be press around?" Taylor asked, Hayley had never even really considered it but now found herself getting slightly nervous at the prospect of getting her picture all over the internet.  
>"We don't think so, no one knows we are here but management and the hotel, and no one but us and the driver know where we are headed so..." said Max, trailing off, Hayley had paled slightly, Jay noticing this nudged Nathan then pointed to Hayley without her noticing.<br>"Even if they do notice us, what does it matter you both look lovely and management would release a statement saying that we had been friends for years." Hayley managed a weak smile.  
>"Hayley, they won't see even if it does happen, they don't read the papers you know they don't" said Taylor<br>"But" Said Hayley.  
>"No buts, we are out to have fun Hayley stop worrying please." Hayley nodded and sat listening to the conversation Tom and Max were having with Taylor. Unnoticed by her was the silent communication going on above her head between Nathan and Jay.<br>"Any idea what that was about?" Nathan mouthed.  
>"Not a clue" Jay mouthed back<p>

Soon Nathan started to notice that they were reaching where they were headed. After a few more minutes, the van had slowed to a halt.  
>"Were here." The driver said. The door slid open and Nathan got out, holding his hand out to Hayley to help her get out; she took it and jumped from the van. As the rest of the gang got out Nathan decided that he would find out what had been up with Hayley but he wouldn't ask her just yet and started to worry again about how he was going to ask her out.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh my god Nathan really?" said Hayley as she rounded the corner to see where they were. Nathan nodded smiling at seeing her so happy.  
>"I used to spend all my time here when I was little thank you." She said before hugging Nathan, running to Jay and hugging him before running back up to Nathan.<br>"So you like it here then?" Nathan asked the smile brighter than it was before.  
>"Nathan this is where I spent my summers when I was little, going to Seaton Carew, with my mam and my aunt when my dad... Never mind" Taylor sensed Hayley was floundering,<br>"So Tom what's the plan for today then?" Taylor said directing attention back to her and away from Hayley, leaving Hayley a minute to collect herself before walking faster to be next to Nathan again, with Jay on her other side.  
>"You okay?" Nathan asked.<br>"Yeah just an awful lot has changed since the last time I was here is all." Hayley said her face becoming downcast again for a minute,  
>"You know that I and Nathan are always here for you right?" Jay said.<br>"Yeah thanks guys." Hayley said smiling as she grabbed hold of both their hands before dragging them forward so they were only just behind the others.

The guys had had a brilliant day so far, they had been into the arcades and Hayley had kicked all there asses at dance stage, Jay had been very close to beating her but she gained the upper hand by 10 points. Nathan and Tom had a battle on air hockey which Tom won and Taylor versed him while Jay and Siva were playing a house of the dead shoot out game, Siva won that. Max and Tom also played a driving game which was hilarious due to Tom screaming at the machine to go faster. Then they had played bowling which was funny as halfway through the game all time low came on and the boys starting singing into anything they could find, mops, brushes, pop bottles, Tom even got Taylor's hair brush, they had the bowling alley to themselves so they went nuts, dancing all over, they even had a piggy back race down the lanes with Tom on Max's back, Siva on Jay's and Hayley on Nathan's.

It was later on as they walked along the beach that Jay said that him, Siva and Max were going off on their own.  
>"But I don't want, OW!" Siva said as Max jumped on his foot to get him to shut up.<br>"Okay Okay! God did you have to jump on it that hard?" Siva asked  
>"Yeah." Max said grabbing the Irish man by the arm and pulling him away before he managed to drop the rest of them in it. Jay turned and winked at the lads before asking to have a quick word with Hayley. She nodded her head and the two walked away from Tom, Taylor and Nathan.<br>"Hayley?"  
>"Yeah" she said, worried slightly as to where this is going<br>"Nathan's a bit nervous about what he's about to do so be patient with him okay?" She nodded  
>"And I can tell something is bothering you Hayley, you can convince the others your okay but I can see your smile drop when no one is looking, please don't act around me, I can understand if you don't want me to know but I will always be here Hayley, I consider you one of my best friends and you can tell me anything, and I won't think any differently of you okay?"<br>She nodded, her eyes watering.  
>"Thanks Jay." She said, the tear dropped and rolled down her face, he wiped it away with his thumb. Another drop of water fell and Jay couldn't watch her cry, he put his arms round her and pulled her into him so her face was resting on his chest.<br>"Come on Hayley, Nathan will beat me up if he sees you crying, and he's a lot stronger than he looks. I quite like having a bruise free face and if Nathan punched me and left a mark Tom would never let me live it down." Hayley laughed, Jay loosened his hold and put his hands on her shoulders, and looked into her Hazel eyes.  
>"Jay I will tell you everything I promise before you go home, I trust you and Nathan more than anyone apart from Taylor, just let me know when I can come over okay?"<br>"No Hayley for this I will fit around you, text me and tell me when you are coming and I will send you the hotel okay? You will have to tell me when you get there or you won't be allowed up to where we are okay?"  
>Hayley nodded<br>"Come on then you have to talk to Nathan and I have to go make sure Max and Siva don't cause too much trouble." Hayley laughed and the two made their way towards the others,  
>"You know what Jay?" Hayley said before they reached Nathan<br>"What?"  
>"You read people so well and I am so glad I became friends with you."<br>"I'm glad I met you too."

After Jay had left and Taylor and Tom had walked the other direction Hayley and Nathan were left all alone. They walked along the sand, joking about things that had gone on all day and while they had been apart before Hayley turned at Nathan and said  
>"Nathan?"<br>"Yeah"  
>"Catch me if you can." He didn't even have time to register what she had said before she was running across the sand her shoes in her hand where she had taken them off earlier. He laughed and went chasing after her, she was going to beat him, running was never something Nathan had been good at. They went fleeing across the sand until Hayley finally stopped next to a rock near the steps that lead back up the promenade. She was on top of it as Nathan stopped,<br>"God you are fast." He said, she laughed as Nathan made him way up to sit next to her. He looked at her and noticed again how beautiful she was.  
>"What you looking at?" she asked him as she turned her body to face him.<br>"You, Hayley?" She just sat looking at him ; he took it that she was listening so carried on. "I do loads of interviews with fans and they always ask one question, what would be your dream girl? I have never knew the answer before really so I used to dodge and give it to someone else or say a silly answer but I think now I can answer with a real answer. I like black haired girls, who treat me like I am normal not like I am some type of god, Who can mess about with me and the lads but can be serious when it's needed, who texts me until one of us falls asleep. A girl who is beautiful, so so beautiful but she can't see it, who isn't cocky and thinks she can get with anybody, who has such a passion for life and music, who treats everyone like an equal, who is selfless. A girl who is not shy, who speaks her mind and will not back down, someone who is a fiercely loyal friend. I could go on but I think I have found her."  
>"Oh," Hayley said quietly, she looked away from Nathan towards the horizon in the distance.<br>"Hayley." Nathan said while putting his Hand on her bare arm, she turned to look at him again.  
>"This girl I am talking about," He took a deep breath. "It's you."<br>"W...w...what?" Hayley said stuttering Hayley didn't normal stutter but Nathan had just blown her away. "Nathan what are you talking about? I am hardly any of those things."  
>"Hayley you are all of those and more, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see it."<br>"Why have you told me all this?" She asked. He looked down all of a sudden finding the rock they were sat on very interesting  
>"Well, emm, I was wondering if you would maybe go out with me?" He said his voice suddenly quiet.<br>"Nathan?" he looked at her again, "You do realise that you could have any girl, and you are choosing me, a normal non-pretty girl from a little village with a screwed up life right? Do you also realise that you could defiantly have any girl you want with that speech you just gave?" She asked him.  
>"I don't care about any of that, I only want you Hayley."<br>"Nathan, of course I will go out with you, you have become more important to me over these last few weeks than any one apart from Taylor." He beamed at her, her face lost its grin again.  
>"What's the matter?" Hayley didn't answer straight away.<br>"I guess that means you should join in mine and Jaybird's little heart to heart sleepover we were going to have." She said.  
>"Heart to heart about what?"<br>"About how screwed up my life is, he was wondering earlier why sometimes I just lose that happiness I seem to have and I told him that I would explain before you went back to London, I was going to tell you, I was but just not yet." She said.  
>"Hey, no matter what it is I will still be here and I trust that you would have told me." He jumped down off the rock and held his hand out to her.<br>"My lady." He said, Hayley giggled before taking his hand and jumping to land next to him.  
>"Why thank you kind sir." She said, and they walked off the beach hand in hand.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Nathan had a brilliant time with the boys, Taylor and Hayley, they had spent most of the time they were in Newcastle for with the two girls and Nathan could not think of a better way to spend his time. But they had to go home on Tuesday and today was Monday so tonight Hayley was going to be sleeping over and talking to him and Jay.  
>"We ready?" Jay said, they had gone the full hog, sleeping bags, bad movies, popcorn, everything they could think of the went with the word sleepover was there.<br>"Yeah ready as we will ever be." Nathan said. They both were upset at the fact that tonight was mainly going to be bad stories from Hayley, things that they both wished had never happened to her.  
>"What do we do Jay?" Jay didn't have time to reply to Nathan before his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and answered it,<br>"Hello?"  
>"Jay its Taylor, I'm guessing Nathan is there as well so put me on speaker please." Jay did as he was asked. "You're on speaker."<br>"Right I will only say this once, tonight is gonna be bad guys and I mean really bad, it took her months to tell me it all and she going to tell you both everything in a night. You'll probably realise by the end of her story, if you can call it that, that she doesn't trust easily she has been broken far too many times. You have no idea how much of a big thing it is that she is telling you all of this, if you break her after hearing her tonight, and I direct this at both of you, I will kill you okay? Please, please do not change your opinion on her because of tonight, she has changed a lot to suit other people and will never stop, she has always put herself behind everyone else but it was not by choice. Please just hear her out and be there when the tears start because it kills her to talk about it okay. The last thing is I want to prepare you slightly, Hayley has gone though more in the last sixteen and a half years than most people have in their full life, what she says will shock you and upset you but think about what your thoughts mean to her, please, please don't hurt her guys."  
>"Taylor, how bad on a scale of one to ten is this going to be for us to hear?" Jay asked, the panic showing in his voice slightly<br>"an eleven." Both boys looked at each other  
>"Taylor, I mean this when I say it I could never break her and what she says may shock me but I will always put her before me." Nathan said.<br>"And that Nathan is why you are so perfect for her. Now she left here about ten minutes ago so she will be ringing you soon, so I will go now, okay? See ya guys." And with that she hung up.

It was about 15 minutes after the phone call from Taylor that Hayley rang asking which hotel they were at, they gave her the name and she said she would be five minutes, So there Jay and Nathan stood, in the lobby of the hotel waiting for Hayley. They didn't have to wait long; Hayley came wandering into the lobby of the hotel looking beautiful as ever.  
>"Hey guys." She said before walking up to the two boys.<br>"Can we go upstairs I have something I really want to do?" the boys nodded and the three of them head towards the stairs.

Nathan opened the door letting Hayley in then Jay and Nathan followed.  
>"That thing you really wanted to do was?" Nathan said. Hayley walked up to Jay and hugged him, which he returned before walking over to Nathan, hugging him and reaching up to kiss his briefly on the lips. She backed away the boys looking at her.<br>"You couldn't do that downstairs why?" Jay asked, Hayley just looked at him.  
>"There are a couple of reporters and just a few girls just outside, I don't think they would have been very happy to see me hugging you bird and then kissing Nathan, there would have been all sorts of rumours." She said winking. It was then she spotted all the stuff that the boys had lain out for her.<br>"Wow, you didn't have to go to this much trouble." She said.  
>"What, you didn't think we were only going to talk did you? We thought we would make a real night out of it." Jay said smiling at her. She beamed back.<br>"Well let's get this party started then! Let' have some fun first!" she said and that's exactly what they did.


	8. Chapter 8

Fun was something they certainly did have, snuggled on the bed watching movies, pillow fights where Nathan and Hayley ganged up on Jay until he was curled into a ball on the floor, would you rather with popcorn, it was a lot of fun but they all knew that something bad was coming.

As they lay in their sleeping bags later that night, Hayley started to speak.  
>"Well I might as well get this over with. When I was little my family had money, we weren't rich but we weren't poor, I had the perfect life on the surface. I got the pretty dresses and the toys and dolls everybody wanted, I got everything I could have wanted as a small child but they didn't know everything. My dad's job then was a doorman on the clubs round where we lived, he owned the company and was the most feared man in the north east, that meant his anger was always bubbling just under the surface and me being the age I was didn't understand the word stop and when I didn't stop he used to make me. My mam was disabled after giving birth to me, my dad used to come in drunk all the time and there was no one else so I used to look after her. She only stood up for me once against my dad and it was only because he was kicking me in the stomach with his steel toe caps boots so much that I was coughing up blood."<p>

"When I was about 8 my dad left, saying that he was going on holiday, turned out he was actually with another woman. My mam fell apart, she wouldn't leave the house, she drank, she took pills I ended up getting cared for by one of my best friend's parents, they were there when no one else really cared. I used to come in on a night and most of the time I would spend the night holding my mam while she cried. She ended up getting counselling. But my dad came back and of course she took him back on his false promises, he packed in that job and got a job as an engineer, it got better for a while, his anger had stopped so he had stopped taking it out on me. In that year my mam got pregnant, he gave birth to a little boy but not before nearly killing herself giving birth to him."

"It was about a year later that my mans side of the family completely shunned us, again I got the Blame, in the following months there was argument after argument, between me and my parents, they sat night after night telling me how worthless I was and that I was the worst thing to ever happen to them and more. When I was in year 7 so I was 11 my dad got made redundant with no money pay out so we had to live of the child support payments and the disability living allowance my mam got, we were completely penny less, they were on the verge of taking our house away from us before my mam did something I never thought she would, she went to my dad's dad and asked him, well she begged for his help. He helped us out until my dad got another job doing mostly the same thing but for a different company."

"Everything was okay again. I got my first boyfriend in year 8 and I became closer to Taylor who was friends with my boyfriend, everything was kind of perfect again but then it all went downhill, again. My boyfriends friends, who were also my best friends, were scared that I was taking him away from them so blew something out of proportion and I lost my boyfriend and all my friends, the whole of my school year turned against me and started to hate me, the rumours they spread even got to the staff and they started to treat me differently for it especially my English teacher who still to this day treats me differently. I lost everyone and was completely alone. In the time that no one was talking to me, my mam and dad started to argue and hate each other, I ended up comforting my mam again but at the same time I was trying to stay on my dad's good side, I was still terrified if him. My brother became my responsibility and because I couldn't give him everything he started to hate me. I started to get depressed, I couldn't deal with everything and I had no one to talk to, I was convinced that nobody cared for me and after an argument with my dad where he screamed that I would be better off dead I stopped looking after me, I stopped caring about me and I stopped eating. In the Easter holidays I got ill, so ill I couldn't move from the couch apart from to go to the loo, I was so tired and weak all the time, my parents finally getting that there was something wrong sent me into the doctors, they did test after test and told me that they were taking me to hospital, I screamed and shouted, it was the first time I had really thrown a fit like that, screaming at them that over my dead body they would get me into hospital, they frankly turned round and said that I would be dead in a week if I did not start eating, so I did, I didn't have a choice, my parents made me. I kind of got back to normal I made friends with some of the kids in the year below me and Taylor and I became friends again."

"In the summer of that year, my great aunt who I had been really close to got took into hospital and we were told that she would jot becoming out alive, she did though she pulled though but she was suffering from her heart slowly failing on her and dementia, she came on holiday with us a week after she got out of hospital and I was staying in the same caravan as her, so for those three weeks I became her carer she was not nice either, screaming at me if things were not perfect and she told me the truth about what she had thought about me for all those years but then forgot it and I had to work, looking after her remembering that she actually thought that I would never come to anything and that I was a disappointment to her. I thought after I came home from those three weeks of hell it would get better but it didn't I still had to look after her as much as I had done while we had been away but now I had the bullies at school to deal with and my GCSE exams on top of all that. Taylor became the only thing stopping me from doing anything stupid, she became my rock and she became the person I talked to the most. She is the most important person in my life and I honestly have no idea what kind of state I would be in if I did have her as my friend, in fact I probably wouldn't have been here at all." 

By the time Hayley had finished she had rivers of tears running down her cheeks. The boys were in shock, how could she have gone through so much and still be happy and love everyone like she does? Jay snapped back to reality.  
>"Hayley I..." He trailed off, she laughed slightly<br>"It is a lot to take in I know." Nathan moved to he could wrap his arms around her, she snuggled into him, putting her head on his chest and putting her hands over his which where interlocked over her stomach.  
>"Hayley, if you need to get away, if it all becomes too much or you just want a break you ring me and I will come and get you as quick as I can I promise." She nodded into him tears still rolling down her cheeks. He picked her up and turned her round so she was sat with her legs over his and his arms were holding her there, his green-blue eyes locking with her hazel. "And you could never be a disappointment, you are wonderful and I think that you are of the kindest people I ever met and meeting you has been one of the best things to happen to me." She smiled and kissed his lightly<br>"well guys I have spilled my heart out, so you two can do the same, any story from anytime but I want to know the things that are not in the books if that okay with you?" She asked.  
>Both guys agreed and as jay told Hayley about his dancing she knew somewhere that things were going to get better for her and she noticed in the back of her mind that Nathan's grip on her never changed and he never let go of her hand.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Nathan woke up the next morning to find Hayley asleep with her head on his chest and her arms wrapped around him. She looked so peaceful that he didn't want to wake her and the longer he lay there the more he could forget that he had to leave her today. He wished he could take her with him but they had all agreed that they needed to announce their relationships to the press first and the girls wanted to keep it out of the tabloids till they had been to prom at least. As he looked down at her he thought again about what she had told them last night. She had been through so much and she had just dealt with it all, she didn't go crying or announce it to the world for the sympathy she just went about trying to live her life and put it behind her. How anybody could hate or hurt anybody as lovely as her was beyond him and her ex boyfriend must have just been just plain stupid to let her go. This was going to be horrible he decided as he thought again about having to leave her, it was hard enough before and knew he was even more in love with her now than he had been before. It was going to be like leaving part of himself, he would be leaving his heart with her. She tightened her grip and snuggled closer before sighing his name. He knew she would be awake soon, which drew them ever closer to him leaving her.

Hayley's eyes flickered and as she opened them she realised that she had been asleep on Nathan.  
>"Hey." He said looking down at her.<br>"Hey yourself, Jay still asleep?" She said, Nathan pointed to the right, Hayley followed his lead and looked and there she saw Jay curled up on himself, his curly hair over his face.  
>"I don't want to ever move from here." She said more to herself than him.<br>"I know, neither do I." He said, sadness obvious in is voice. She moved so she was sitting next to him, both their backs resting against the end of the bed, she put her head on his shoulder.  
>"Promise me something?" He asked her.<br>"Anything."  
>"If anything starts to get too much ring me and please don't drift from me. I couldn't deal with it if I lost you."<br>"You won't lose me, I'm not going anywhere, I need you Nathan, I am not going to forget to call." He smiled slightly. She lifted her head off his shoulder and took hold of either side of his face in her hands making him look at her.  
>"Nathan as soon as prom is over in two weeks time, I will spend the night in the hotel with Taylor and then we are packing and going straight to you. I will be there as soon as my life will let me." He moved his head so their foreheads were touching.<br>"I know but those two weeks are going to feel like two years." He said sadly.  
>"Nathan?" she asked.<br>"What?"  
>"Your depressing me shut it." She said before she brought her lips to his. What was supposed to be a quick peck certainly did not end up that way, his arms wound round her waist and pulled her closer than she already was, her arms came round his neck, his hand slipped under her PJ top so his hand was pressed against the small of her back, his tongue slid into her mouth, her hand came up to play with his lovely brown hair as there tongues danced with one another. They seemed to stay that way for hours, just enjoying being together but in reality it was only about five minutes. Hayley pulled back for breath, both their chests heaving trying to get the air they needed.<br>"We don't have to move yet do we?" She said after a few moments. Nathan reached behind him onto the bed to get his phone to check the time.  
>"Not just yet but soon."<br>"Good because I don't think I can stand up after that." He laughed at her.  
>"Well if I had known you had been that good of a kisser I would have done it a lot sooner." He said. They went back into the silence they had before, just him holding her and her snuggled into him, both committing the other to memory before the spell was broken.<p>

The two sprung apart at the knock on the door about ten minutes later.  
>"Come on guys." Came Max's voice threw the door. Hayley scrambled up, got out of her sleeping bag and ran to the door to open it.<br>"Hey Hayley." He said as he walked in.  
>"Nathan we have to go in two hours you need to get up and get packed." He paused his eyes moving from Nathan to the moving ball in the middle of the floor that was Jay.<br>"Get him up as well please." He asked, Hayley nodded,  
>"I'll make sure there all ready to go. Let Taylor know when she gets here that I will give her a lift home." Max nodded, Taylor was getting the bus so she could say goodbye to Tom.<br>"If they are not ready to go mind I am blaming you."  
>"Well you standing there is not going to make them move, now go, shoo, I'll take care of it I promise." She said, Max turned and walked back out of the room.<br>"Come on Nathan, you go and dressed and I'll wake Jay up." He did as Hayley asked scooping the clothes off the bed while Hayley moved over to Jay.  
>"Jay." She said softly before lightly moving his hair off his forehead and kissing the skin that was now visible. His eyes opened and he looked straight at Hayley.<br>"Hey bird, come on time to get up and get sorted out you are leaving in just under two hours." She said her face graced with a light smile.  
>"Erugh what fun?" He said sarcastically getting out of the sleeping bag. He stood up and ran a hand threw his hair.<br>"Nathan's in the bathroom, then you have to go get dressed okay?" he nodded his head still trying to wake himself up slightly.  
>"You really are not a morning person are you Jay? I thought the lads were taking the mick in the flips but it looks like its true." She said, he wasn't even listening instead he was finding clothes, just as he finished picking his outfit, Nathan came out of the bathroom.<p>

After an hour and half both boys were ready to leave, Hayley was sat on the end of the bed in what was Nathans room staring out of the windows in front of her.  
>"I saw you in person for the first time over there." Hayley said to Nathan who was stood next to the wall on the other side of the room, as her hand pointed towards the Newcastle city hall.<br>"Me and Taylor jumping around like idiots, singing to our favourite songs, nearly dying when we saw you lot in suits, her telling me that if I screamed she would throw me off the balcony then two seconds later she screamed, the feeling of freedom I had, not having to worry about what was going on at home, the same feeling I have every single time I see you." She said her voice breaking. Nathan moved towards her and sat down next to her.  
>"I don't want you to go." She said the sobs and the tears she had been holding in all morning bursting out of her, racking her frame as she cried.<br>"And I don't want to leave." He said, his arms circling her and holding her as the tears fell down her face.  
>"I would love for nothing more than to stay here with you, hidden from the world, but we can't Hayley. In two weeks we will be back together and I will be yours in the eyes of everybody and then you can go everywhere with me, do anything with me, but for now we must keep it quiet." He held her still rubbing her back trying to soothe her as she cried.<br>"I'm going over to the other side of the room for a few moments okay?" She nodded and he loosened his hold, he stood up, she could hear him opening his case and moving things around. He zipped it back up and came back to sit next to her.  
>"Hayley look at me." She looked up, her cheeks shone with tears. He put his hands round her neck and kept them there for a few moments before moving them away. He took the pendant of the necklace he had put round her neck and held it up so she could see. It was the TW logo necklace that she had wanted from the site.<br>"This." He said, gesturing to the necklace. "Is my good luck necklace, I wear it on every photo shoot, video shoot, concert, interview, anything that I am doing that they fans will see. I want you to keep it with you, to keep a little piece of me with you." She leaned against him again. In a few moments though there was a knock at the door.  
>"Nathan we have to go." Came Siva's voice threw the door.<br>"Two minutes Siv." He shouted back the turned back to Hayley and kissed her, Fireworks exploded in their eyes.

As Nathan stood downstairs giving the driver his bags to put in the boot, Hayley looked on, he turned back to her,  
>"Ring me, text me, get hold of me in anyway okay?" She nodded.<br>"Every night."  
>"I love you." He said, kissed her forehead quickly and then ran into the bus that would be taking the boys home leaving Hayley stood there, the tears running down her face.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Hayley lay in her bed staring at the picture of Nathan and her on her laptop, she hadn't even known Taylor had took the picture but it was lovely, it was just after the piggy back race on the day they went to Seaton Carew, and they were stood there, opposite each other laughing about something. She shut the lid on her laptop and flopped backwards so she was staring the ceiling, her fingers wrapped round the necklace Nathan had given her 13 days ago just before he left her. She closed her eyes and remembered that day.

**********************

_Taylor had to drive the girl's home because Hayley could not stop crying, her vision was swimming with the tears that were dripping down her face. Taylor went and dropped her off, ignoring Hayley saying that she would be fine to drive. She unlocked the door, noticed vaguely that her family were out; she threw her keys on the counter top in the kitchen and made her way up stairs. She walked threw her bedroom door, dropped her bag next to her bed before collapsing onto it. She hide her face in her pillow and let the tears roll down her face not even trying to stop them or hold them in. She had no idea how long she was lay there before her phone rang making her remember the rest of the world. She scrambled for her bag, and finally found her phone, she clicked accept call before even looking who it was. "Hey beautiful." Came Nathan's voice down her phone. _

They had talked for ages. She turned her head and spotted her prom dress hanging on the back of her door, tomorrow night, tomorrow night she would put on that dress dance with Taylor and spend the night sleeping with her talking about their boys. She couldn't wait. Her stuff was mostly packed for Nathan's; they were going to live with the guys for two weeks. Hayley had sorted it all out with her parents who let her go, her mam saying that she needed to get away from the house and the little village they lived in for a while. Hayley turned at looked at the clock it was nearly midnight, she rolled over sent a quick text to Nathan saying that she was going to bed and closed her eyes to dream about Nathan.

The next day Taylor picked Hayley up and the girls went to start there day of pampering, that had saved up for ages so that the day before there prom they could get everything done professionally, Both got there hairs trimmed, Taylor got hers styled but Hayley was planning to just wear her hair down for prom, The they went to get manicures and pedicures before going to get a facial and there make up done. They were both getting ready at Hayley's so after all their treatments the two went back to Hayley's to get ready. The two messing around singing to The Wanted. It was about two hours before prom when Nathan started texting Hayley, asking her how her day was, she said it had been really good and asked what he was doing. On the way to a special gig, he said the two kept texting each other until Hayley and Taylor were sat in their car ready to leave. They drove to the venue and stopped the engine. They got out and stood staring the big building in front of them.  
>"Ready?" Taylor asked.<br>"Taylor I was born ready." Hayley said putting on her model pout; both girls started laughing and started to walk to what would be a very memorable night.


	11. Chapter 11

Hayley and Taylor were hanging about outside of the main hall for the prom, they were sick of the snide comments Hayley was getting and although Hayley was trying to put on a Brave face Taylor could tell that some of the things people were saying were really hurting her friend. As they were stood outside, Hayley's phone chimed saying she had a text, she pulled her phone out of her bra where she had hidden it to see it was from Nathan.

Hey how's prom?

Crap She quickly text back

where are you? And why is it crap? He replied

stood outside and everyone is making comments about me but I'm okay she replied she was puzzled when he told her to go back inside and stay there, but she did as he asked and about 2 minutes later she saw why

"hello Easington!" came the Gloucestershire accent she loved so much over the sound system. She looked up to see all five members of The Wanted on stage wearing suits, very similar to the one they wore on the Behind Bars tour, her and Taylor's mouths fell open.  
>"I remember my prom and I remember it had crap music so I and the boys thought we would come and make it a bit less crappy. First things first though where's Hayley?" she pushed her way through the crowd with Taylor right behind her ignoring all the people that were muttering about her as she walked past, she pushed and pushed until she got to the front. Nathan spotted her straight away and she looked beautiful, her dark hair was down with a few jewelled hair pins keeping it off her face, her face was highlighted with very light make up, her dress was floor length purple fabric, it was a one-shouldered dress with diamantes round the neck line that shimmered as she made her way towards him, the dress flared out slightly at her hips, as he looked closer he spotted the necklace he gave her round her neck, he grinned.<br>"Come up here a minute." she made her way over to the side of the stage, and walked up until she was stood next to Nathan.  
>"Right I have known this girl for years, me and lads love her and Taylor to bits so anyone who has a problem with either of them feel free to say it but know that me and the boys will defend them and we can't get detention." with a wink at her he told her that he would come and find her soon and to stay at the front with Taylor. She nodded before walking off the stage.<p>

The guy rocked it majorly, all the staff and kids at the prom were all dancing by the second song, and Hayley even overheard the head teacher saying that a prom had never been this successful. It was near the end of the lads' time on stage and Hayley and Taylor knew it, they had sung nearly all their songs bar two. As Jay was chatting a bit with the crowd Nathan bent down to talk to Hayley.  
>"Come up here and sing with us."<br>"Nathan," she started to say but he cut her off,  
>"I won't take no for an answer Hayley, I know you can sing this song I have heard you and it sounds amazing come on." Hayley gave in knowing she wasn't going to win. She made her way on stage and took a mic of the sound man.<br>"You have some explaining to do." She said. Nathan walked to the front of the stage.  
>"Right well these are the last two songs from us guys, you have been amazing!" Nathan nodded his head to the sound technician and the music for one of Hayley's favourite songs from the album kicked in.<br>"You could hurt with a word  
>You could change my life<br>You could tell me the truth  
>It would cut like a knife"<br>Sang Max, Hayley turned to Nathan who winked at her. The boys sang the song and Hayley joined in with Nathan and Jay, changing between the two. Jay nudged Siva halfway through the last chorus to look at Hayley and Nathan who were singing the lines to each other, completely zoned in on each other.

"Cos if I had to save someone  
>I'd still save you"<br>Sang Nathan looking into her eyes.  
>"And if I had to pray for someone<br>I'd pray for you"  
>Hayley sang back, they kept singing until the song ended and the two didn't lose eye contact.<p>

"Well time for our last song now guys." Said Max to the crowd, there was awws from the students. Tom was bent down next to the end of the stage and Hayley knew what he was doing. Sure enough a minute or two later Taylor came on stage.  
>"But we hope that we have made this day gold forever." He said and the music kicked in. They all sang their hearts out, dancing with one another on stage; the smile was so bright on Hayley's face that Nathan thought that she could power most of the town with it. They came together in middle of the stage arms round each other as they all sang the last two lines<br>"The memory of being here with you is one I'm gonna take my life through,

Cause some days stays gold forever."  
>They all bowed to the crowd applause and went back stage. As soon as they were out of the eyes of the students Hayley threw herself at Nathan, her arms going around his and her lips meeting his. They kissed for a minute before breaking apart.<br>"I take a wild guess and say that you missed Me."  
>"Of course I did you big idiot." He smiled at him "You couldn't tell me about this little plan why?" She asked. He smirked back.<br>"Well it wouldn't have been much of a surprise if I had told you about it would it?" she shook her head and let go of him.  
>"Bird!" She shouted.<br>"Hayley!" He shouted back opening his arms just in time for her to throw herself at him.  
>"I agree Nathan, I think she missed us." Nathan laughed and moved next to his best friend and his girlfriend, as Hayley lightly hit Jay. While Jay, Nathan and Hayley were reuniting so were Tom and Taylor although they were still kissing by the time Hayley had finished with the others.<br>"God do they not breathe?" said Max, Taylor and Tom at the same time put their fingers up at Max, the rest of the guys watching doubled over laughing.  
>"Come on leave them for a while." Said Hayley the rest of lads looked at each other and shook their heads. Nathan leaned next to Hayley's ear and whispered<br>"that was never gonna happen" Jay nodded agreeing and as a silent communication to Siva and Max who went to either side of two kissing and lifted them up over their shoulders and carried them to the van. "There will be time for that later come on." Said Max "we have been awake for nearly two days guys I need to my bed."  
>"Hayley?" Asked Tom she looked at him,<br>"Can you go and get Taylors bag from your car please?" Hayley did as she was asked, the rest of the boys got into the van. 

"Wait so your coming with me?" Hayley asked Nathan nodded,  
>"And you might want to let me drive because I know where we are going." He said, she threw him the keys, which he caught he opened the car and they both got in.<br>"Where are we going?"  
>"To the hotel we are staying in." He said "I figured that I might hijack your girls' night plans and maybe you can spend the night with me." He carried on.<br>"Sounds good to me." He smiled as he out the key in the ignition, backed out of the parking space and out onto the main roads.


	12. Chapter 12

They walked into the room and dropped the bags, and jumped on each other. Arms went round each other as their lips met in a hot passion fuelled kiss. Her hands went under his jacket and slipped it off his shoulders before moving to take off his tie. Nathan wasn't complaining in fact he was enjoying it, a lot. Hayley gasped as she was pushed against the door, her hands undid the buttons on his top, letting it fall off, so Nathan was stood just in his trousers.  
>"Now that is slightly unfair." said Nathan, looking at her with a look in his face that nearly made her turn into a puddle of goo.<br>"Well do something about it then." said Hayley her voice full of want, before she pulled him back to kiss her again. His hands went to the side of her dress; she faintly felt his hand brush against her as the zipper came down. His fingers then moved to her shoulders to push the strap of her dress off, which resulted in the purple material falling to the floor, leaving Hayley stood there in her purple underwear that was trimmed with black.  
>"Did you do this on purpose?" he asked his voice low.<br>"do what?" she asked him.  
>"wear my favourite colours."<br>"no I didn't even know you would be there remember?"  
>"well then it's just a very good looking coincidence." he said, there lips went back to what they were doing before while Hayley's hands went to Nathan's belt, she undid it with a flick of her wrist and pulled it free from the buckle.<p>

She flipped them round so Nathan was pushed up against the door, and pushed herself closer to him so they could feel every inch of each other. They stayed like this for a few minutes until Nathan pushed away from the door and backed Hayley towards the bed so she fell on it, he threw off his trousers, socks and shoes before climbing onto the bed next to her both in their underwear. They resumed their kissing, hands all over each other, Nathan's hand reached under Hayley's bra and she moaned. Her moan was like music to his ears, she arched her back into him.  
>"Nathan." She tried to say but it came out as a moan. She knew there was no way she was going to be able to tell him anything while he was doing that with her, so she did the only thing she could think of, she flipped them again so she was sitting straddled across his stomach.<br>"Nathan." She said again his eyes were locked with her and she carried on. "I haven't..." She trailed off, not knowing how to phrase it. She took a deep breath, "I'm a virgin Nathan." She said. He rolled them back over so she was trapped under him,  
>"Hayley, that makes no difference to me, that just makes it more special, and we don't have to go that far tonight if you don't want to."<br>"No Nathan, I do, trust me I really really do, but..."  
>"You're nervous and a little bit scared?" He guessed she nodded turning her head away from his gaze,<br>"Hayley." She looked back at him. "I would be worried if you weren't."  
>"I bet you think I am a right failure now, that I am still a virgin." He put her hand on her face so she looked back at him.<br>"I do not think you are a failure, I think every other girl that lost their virginity to someone who was just a fling and didn't mean anything to them is a failure. The fact you waited for someone special, someone who loved you, just makes me love you more." His hand dropped back to the side of her head while hers came up to caress his cheek.  
>"You are far too good for me." Said her voice quietly has her thumb rubbed his cheek gently.<br>"And you are far too good for me." He said. She smiled at him.  
>"Nathan?"<br>"Yes?"  
>"I didn't want you to stop what you were doing; I just wanted you to know." He looked into her eyes again.<br>"Are you sure about this?" She nodded her head.  
>"Nathan I love you, I can't think of a better person than you, the person I love and trust more than I have ever trusted anyone, I have never felt this way before about anyone." And with that their lips came together again.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Hayley woke up the next morning and rolled over and look at Nathan who's arms were around her lightly, there naked legs tangled together.  
>"Morning." He said as she rolled over to look at him.<br>"Morning" She said, a smile still on her face.  
>"Wow." Hayley giggled,<br>"Yeah that was amazing."  
>"You know if I get a welcome back like that every time..." Hayley cut him off<br>"If you start going away so you can get welcome home sex you will get a welcome home slap." He laughed at her.  
>"Yeah, I don't bet I wouldn't"<br>"Yeah but I don't bet with fools." He laughed  
>"but Tom's not here." He said a fake puzzled look on his face they both fell about laughing. By the time they had finished laughing there was tears dripping down Hayley's face.<br>"Don't make me laugh anymore."  
>"Why?" Nathan asked puzzled<br>"Becasue it hurts." He went white and panicked for a moment.  
>"I didn't hurt you did I?" He said worry in his voice.<br>"Nathan you didn't hurt me, not one bit, it's I have a stich from laughing." He smiled relief on his face , he hated to think of hurting her even if it was accidental.  
>"Well then can I make a request." He asked, Hayley's eyebrow rasied slightly.<br>"Emm depends what it is."  
>"Well last night can you remember what you called me?" Hayley thought before saying<br>"No I was a little distracted if I remember right." She said winking.  
>"Well you called me Nath, I like it. I was wondering wether you will call me that, like your nickname for me."<br>"Emm, yeah I think I will, my name for you." She snuggled into him and they stayed like that wrapped in each others arm's until they knew they had to get up.

They wandered into Tom and Taylors room to find them sat on the bed with all the other boys sat around them.  
>"Whats going on guys?" Nathan asked<br>"We figured that we better have a group discussion on this, sit down you two." Said Taylor, Nathan and Hayley sat down on the floor, Nathan back against the wall and Hayley sat infront of him, her back resting on his chest.  
>"so me and Tom think that it would be better so us to release our relationships to the press sooner than later, the last thing you guys need is to lose fans because they think that you have been keeping things from them." Taylor said.<br>"I agree." popped in Siva, jay jumped in next.  
>"yeah I think we need to release it soon but it's up to the girls, Tom and Nathan. And of course Jayne."<br>"yeah telling her would be good." max said they all smiled at him.  
>"Yeah it would be nice to be able to kiss Nathan outside and infront of people." Said Hayley Nathan nodded.<br>"well I can text her." said Siva "I think she will be fine with it though, I mean she knows about the girls and she was fine when we brought it up before." they all agreed and Siva text Jayne.

About 10 mintues later they gained a reply, Siva read it then read it out to them all.  
>"I agree that we need to realease it and I a glad that the girls agree that it is better you lose no fans over this, you have a TV interview and a interview with a sugar magazine in few days time, I then would be good, we want this to be in the press and around the fans fast, the last thing we need is for the rumours to start like they did before." Jaynes words came in the deep Irish voice of Siva. So it was set.<p>

Nathan came home 3 days later to the house The Wanted shared and sat down on the couch next to Hayley.  
>"Now everything changes" He said. "For the better."<br>Things did change but it defiantly not for the better.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day Nathan came in to find Siva sat on the couch, the others had all gone out for a few hours, while Hayley and Siva had stayed in both having things to do.  
>"Hey Siv." Said Nathan as Jay, Tom, Taylor and Max walked into the house behind him.<br>"Where's Hayley?" he asked, Siva's face changed into one of worry.  
>"She's upstairs." He said<br>"Siva why are you worried about that?" Asked Taylor, catching the look on his face.  
>"She was crying, I tried to get in and calm her down but the door was locked and she wouldn't let me in."<br>"Why was she crying? What was she doing just before?" Said Jay, worry across his face too.  
>"She was twitter I think, or facebook or tumblr it was something like that." He said, he looked at the floor. Jay looked at Nathan<br>"It's started hasn't it?" Jay asked Nathan  
>"I think so yeah." Said Nathan.<br>"What's started?" Said Taylor confused and worried about her best friend.  
>"Well Nathan has always been one of the main ones along with Tom and me, who got fans that wanted to go out with us. You probably realised." Taylor nodded. "Do you remember when they thought that Nathan was going with Brooke or Cher?" She nodded again. "Remember all the hate the two of them got?" he head nodded up and down. "Well the same is happening now, there will be, and I hope most of the fans, wishing them good luck and saying how happy they are for Hayley and Nathan but there will be the nasty ones, and when they are nasty they are really nasty." Said Jay.<br>"I think I should go and see her." Nathan said turning towards the stairs.  
>"Nathan!" Taylor said loudly so he turned round. "Please be careful with what you say. All her life she has been rejected and told she's not good enough"<br>"Yeah" Jay agreed, Nathan nodded before he turned and went upstairs towards the room he shared with Hayley.

"Hayley?" Nathan called threw the door. "Let me in there's just me." He heard nothing from the other side so used a trick from when he was younger and picked the lock, 2 minutes Nathan opened the door and wandered in and the sight he was met with broke his heart. Her face was covered in tears, the tracks visible over her cheeks, her beautiful brown eyes were swimming with tears while her body shook with the force of her sobs. Her back pressed against the wall next to the window. Nathan made his way over to her, she was crying too hard to notice him until his arms slid around her pulling her back towards him.  
>"Hayley." He said sadness in his voice. "What are you crying for?"<br>"The fans on twitter, facebook and tumblr." She said a sob breaking from her chest.  
>"Everything they say are lies that are meant to hurt you."<br>"But there not lies." She replied.  
>"Tell me the things that are true then, because I don't believe you."<br>"That I am ugly, a bitch, not good enough for you, I'm annoying." He put his finger over her lips so she became quiet.  
>"You are beautiful in my eyes, you are not good enough for me, and I'm more annoying than you. Hayley I love you just the way you are, I didn't fall in love with you to change things about you, I fell in love with you for you. Don't doubt yourself, I don't doubt you. I don't care what other people think, I care about what you think, nobody else matters, just me and you against the world, unbreakable." She turned and threw herself into his arms, his arms came around her holding her to him, he rubbed soft circles on her back and ran his hands threw her hair as she cried.<p> 


End file.
